Comparison of the restriction endonuclease pattern of Giardia lamblia isolates was expanded to include 15 isolates which originated from man and animals. A large degree of heterogeniety among the isolates was noted and this technique offers to be valuable in the analysis of isolates and in epidemiological studies.